


Tears Don't Fall In Space

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Anti-social Keith, BAMF Lance, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bamf Pidge, Bleak outlooks on life, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Darkness, Depression, Drama, Earth is dying but it's beautiful, Everyone adores him, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Flirting With Aliens, Foster homes, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Male Character, He just thinks of Keith like a brother, Homesick, Humans should all die, It was mentioned, Just give Shiro rest, Keith doesn't really have anything on earth he is attached too so he doesn't care all that much, Keith has been socially deprived, Lance actually sometimes hooks up with people, Lance has insecurity, Locking, M/M, Mention of USA, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of bad presidents, More than family and such, Multi, Other, PSTD, Past Abuse, Past War, Pick-Up Lines, Posessive Lions, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective lions, Red however is even more, Sadness, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro used to like Keith, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad, Strangely enough, THAT IS MY SHIT, There is barely any plant life on earth, They are like a family, Threats of Violence, Touch her baby and she'll kill you, Violent Thoughts, World war III happened like 28 years ago, Zarkon has the hots for the black lions, but he will do, domestic abuse, drugged, greedy humans, hunk is amazing, ignore that tag or this one, no he is pretty much even more precious than family, or it seems like it, or not a brother, pidge is a badass, slight angst, that cold hearted bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The red lion decided that enough was enough, and that it was going to find a paladin and take down Zarkon, one and for all, even if the paladin has to do it alone for a period of time and might die. Poor Keith who is not even trying to stick by the rules, even in the face of public.Keith, after finding an old friend, sends him back to earth and give him one goal, to get three others that have been chosen to be the other Paladins. Keith is content to watch from the sidelines as they become close friends, but soon enough he wants what they have.





	1. Finally Doing Things About Being Bored

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write a fanfic for this shit for so long. I JUST COULDN'T GET ANY IDEAS, BUT, APPARENTLY WHEN I'M SICK AS FUCK AND I FEEL LIKE SHIT AND THE DOCTORS ARE QUESTIONING MY MENTALITY (They caught me drawing a man hanging himself from a tree, gog I love Sherlock) I GET AN IDEA.
> 
> THANK YOU BRAIN.

It watched as the Galra tried to break the force field open. They have been trying to for a while, and even if it knew they would never break the force field down, they were quite annoying. If it was younger it would have took it down and killed them all, but it wasn't that young anymore, it was over 10,000 years old, and it has more control over it's temper.

After all it was it's impulses that lead to it's Paladin being killed.

It rarely was aware, as it forced herself into what they would call 'turned off' and just stay in it's mind, but today It had felt that there was more than usual Galra's trying to get past It's force field, so as It was bored out of it's robotic mind, It's awareness opened and it watched with yellow eyes as Galra talked to one another trying to figure out how to get past.

The lion was about to recede back into it's 'turned off' state before a conversation caught It's attention.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the Lord is sending us to go and get it, and see if we could get anything useful from the castle"

"I've heard that the Black Lion is in there, our Lord was said to have gone crazy over it"

"Keep your voice down"

This information would have made It's stomach drop if it had one. It was filled with a calm dread, as one thought crossed it's mind. They found Black, and the castle where the princess was.

If they got their hands on Black, then the universe would be doomed, as the bond between Black and Zarkon was strong and Black wouldn't be able to resist Zarkon.

Red knew that Black was attached to Zarkon, and was devastated when he turned on the rest of Voltron, Black after all was quite protective and possessive (though not as possessive as Red, it has to admit) and if Zarkon showed up....

Red had been trying to stall for quite a while, they all have been, a little too hung up on their previous Paladins, after all they were their firsts children, and in default, theirs. And the idea of replacing them was... hard to comprehend.  However it was harder for Black, as Zarkon was it's first and last, as Zarkon didn't wish to give Black up. They all respected that, and no one was really surprised when he refused to give his Lion to his child, their bond was special after all.

But that was 10,000 years ago, and Red hoped that Black had gotten over it, as much as it was able too. Zarkon was rising fast, too fast, in the past few decades, and more and more innocents were dying.

Voltron had to be reunited, fast and as soon as possible.

Red pushed passed the guilt, the sadness, and put it behind. Numbing it's emotions has always been easy, same goes with intensifying, thought Red never wanted to try that. They had to get over it now, and find new Paladins and try and bring peace back. So with that in mind Red concentrated on where it's siblings were.

Black was on a planet quite far away... so were Yellow and Green. And Blue was the closest, actually quite closer than Red expected. Red wasn't able to reach their consciousness though, they were probably 'turned off' as well as the rest. Well there goes that. Okay plan B, get out somehow, go to a planet, get a Paladin and kick ass. Easier said than done.

They needed to find the perfect Paladin to defeat Zarkon.

Red thought for a bit, before an idea came to mind. Why not specify a certain species? Preferably one similar to Altean people, though there obviously wasn't any Alteans on the ship, only Galra, and if Red wanted to find a certain species it needed a sample. The only species were Galra and the prisoners, but they were guarded almost as much as Itself.

Red knew not all Galra were bad, after all it's heard and seen the younger ones, so innocent and full with life, before it was taken from them. They were all a little blood thirsty though, and liked to fight and move. Which was good. Red needed someone as impulsive as itself, someone who relies on instincts, who was fast and if not a bit brutal. A Galra would be perfect, but Red could not see anyone, never mind Princess Allura, accepting a Galra.

Maybe a half breed would be better... As they could still have Galra instincts, but not fully Galra which wouldn't make them as blood thirsty, and maybe they wouldn't look Galra, maybe a bit Altean, or some other species like that, not that she was against any other species, but they have to be able to move around Galra quickly.

As Red thought about it, the Galra in the room were getting bored and were eventually leaving, leaving only one or two in the room. This was Red's chance to get a sample.

They looked away and Red quickly brought down the force field and went behind one of the two. And as quickly as Red was able, It bit the Galra's shoulder, tasting blood and making the Galra scream in pain. The Galra male fell to the ground and held their shoulder, and the others quickly looked to see what was going and Red quickly put up the force field. They ran to the Galra's side while some tried harder to get into the force field.

Blood dripped from Reds mouth, but the DNA was there.

Searching quickly through the Galra's DNA Red moved around the large family tree. There wasn't that much Half breeds, but there wasn't many who suited Red. They were all mostly dead too. Red searched more, and found a distant relative of the one he bit, very, very distant, as most of the Galra were related to each other.

This was going to be hard but...

Red searched further into that distant relative, and it showed that they had a child who was Half Galra. Deciding It might as well look into this Half breed, it felt their person, and Red knew that this person was feeling it. 

Impulsive... smart and friendly.

Good enough, better than most.

Red reached out to this creature, and found that they were on the same planet as Blue.

With it's decision make, red somewhat 'poked' this person, knowing they felt that, and that they felt that Red was coming for them.

Now time to break out of this place.

\----------

It was a simple day for Keith, he woke up, ignored his roommate who was still supporting a black eye that Keith gave him two nights ago (the guy was persistent but Keith wasn't interested in what the guy was proposing, and when the guy got closer and he went to touch him, he reacted and knocked him out), got ready, walked to breakfast, got to class, all here he was, one more class then free time, in which he would spend by training, or listening to music outside.

His roommate hadn't showed up yesterday but he was forced to show up today, and he refused to talk about what happened. He was always trying to get into Keith's pants, ever since day one. He was taller than Keith, with a lot of muscle, quite handsome but Keith wasn't here to hook up. He honestly gave up on relationships, too much effort in his opinion, same with casual sex.

Despite being 18 Keith didn't feel any interest in such frivolous actions.

Strange but normal for him.

When everyone saw the black eye, and because _it is_ normal for him, they just snickered and Keith heard a few say that he finally got fed up.

He ignored them still, focusing on his learning, because he had much better things to do.

Through the day he was impassive to everyone, and ignored all gossip. The day was pretty normal other than that, until he was in his last class of the day. There was nothing really going on the class, just another student getting chewed out by the professor, for something he didn't care about and would forget in a few minutes after the lecture. The rest were stiff, listening to the professors words and trying not to show fear.

Keith as usual wasn't all that stressed, as it wasn't him getting chewed out, and instead focused on how he was going to tackle the simulator. His teammates were standing on either side of him, but he didn't exactly care that much about them, all he had to do was work together with them.

It's not that he was a complete cold bastard, it's just that he didn't see the point in friendships anymore, most of these people here didn't really like him all that much anyways.

The test was simple enough, all he had to do is fly from point A to B, with a few obstacles in the way that were pretty easy to get through. His team could do that easily-

Keith stiffened, making everyone look at him in curiosity as Keith was always stoic, and aloof with a relaxed posture, so it was natural that they all noticed when his muscles clenched and when his jaw tightened and his fists clenched so hard they looked white.

Keith, to his shock, felt something warm flow through his body, and he suddenly felt.... safe?

Safe wasn't something he normally felt, with that pervert of a roommate, the professors always breathing down their backs even if it didn't effect him (they kept a close eye on Keith because of all the fights he gets in and how much rules he breaks) then there is the tense feeling that war will break out, after all world war III had only ended 28 years ago, and with the USA's new president snooping in things he shouldn't and crossing some boundaries it might start again.

(The last war was tragic, millions and millions of people dying. The human race dropped exponentially... not that it stopped humans form evolving and destroying the world further, even though more natural disasters were happening ever in human history on planet earth. Of course most big companies didn't care, after all in Keiths opinion they were selfish and greedy for money and fame)

He didn't notice that he stumbled back, or that his eyes glazed over, all he knew was that he felt warm, way too warm, like he was on fire.

His professor caught him as he fell back, yelling in his face asking what was wrong with him. He tuned him out, turned everyone else out, and was forced to focus on the heat.

It burned.

Like fire.

He winced as it intensified, thought the feeling of being safe stay with him. The other half of his brain, the logical one, was freaking out because what-was-going-on. Apparently the professor was able to feel the heat and he dropped Keith to the floor, making Keith groan. He dropped him like he was on fire, and honestly he wouldn't be surprised.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head, feeling something prodding his mind. He reached out to it wondering what it was, and felt it reach back. It was warm, and felt like home.

He twitched a few times as they tried to cool him down.

He passed out from the force.


	2. Escaping Should Be Harder But Red Isn't Complaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is given a gender and She purrs a lot when meeting Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH I FINISHED IT IN ONLY AN HOUR. MOTHER SAID I COULDN'T DO IT BUT I DID IT. FUCKING FIGHT ME M8.
> 
> I just wanted to upload this before I go the movies.

_Hands that seemed too rough to touch his skin, grabbed it anyway, pulling him away from the light. Hands grabbed at his jacket, his hair, anything at all, and tried to pull him back._

_He wasn't one to fear things, but in this moment he couldn't deny the dread that filled him to the brim. He dared to look back and bit back a scream at the disoriented face coming from the void. The faces he recognized the ones of his past foster families, holding him back from his dream._

_He kicked and squirmed but they didn't let go, they only gripped him harder making him wince. That would leave a bruise. He kicked the monster in the head, scrambling back away from the creature. It just cracked its neck and twisted its head to look at him. He got up and got into a defensive position, eyes widened in fear. This thing wasn't human, it wasn't anything on earth, and it wasn't something he could defeat._

_At that thought he faltered._

_One of the things came at him, and he brought up his fists again and fought them off. With every hit, every taunt, he felt his will weaken. He was confused, and scared, and suddenly he couldn't the image of him as a child out of his mind. It was just like then, with them hurting him and him unable to do anything but take it all and hope for the best, losing all hope more and more, until he is who he is today._ _It was like then, when he was so close to the light, so close to his dream, but then they grabbed at him, ruining it, making him a failure, calling him down and saying he couldn't do it, and him standing still yelling that he can._

_Creating a shield around who he really is._ _But he had no shield now, no way to protect himself against the harsh words and the kicks, the punches, the bites. They circled around him, studying him, judging him, and suddenly he felt inferior._ _He ran at one and kicked them in the side, making them fly into the darkness. Another one came in behind him and with instincts like his he was able to block it with his forearm and with his other arm he swung at it, hitting it in the face, and then he delivered a kick to the stomach. It skidded back then ran at him again. He blocked then swung, stepped forward, swung, stepped back, ducked, then hit. Another one came behind him._

_He hit them in the face, then another kick, then he ducked while spinning around, delivering a low spinning kick making them fall back. He rolled out of the way then jumped back up. He was in the middle of the creatures. He didn't know how much there was, but he had one goal in mind._

_Escape._

_He punched on it the face, wincing as one of them attached itself to his arm, biting down hard. He bang on his face and finally it fell back, another one jumped on his back and he threw them off into another one of the creatures. With nothing else to do he started running in the direction of the light, away from the creatures, which chased him with vigor._

_They screamed in his ears, high pitched screeches. It was like if a dozen banshees were behind him, screeching and moaning, grabbing at him with thin long fingers._

_He dodged a few of the creatures, able to run further, until he saw that there were more creatures in front. He tried running around them but that didn't work. He jumped on one of their heads, able to jump on their heads. He jumped on another head, crushing it quite easily. His jaw locked at the disgusting image, and instead kept running._

_He was tackled, and in that one moment of fear he scrambled to get out of the creatures grasp as it bit down on his arm, nails piercing his skin. He screamed and kicked them off, crawling to get away. Most jumped on his and he tried so hard to get away._

_Then suddenly he heard more screeches, an explosion that knocked the creatures off him, and made them all roll a bit further. They creatures tried clinging onto Him, but he kicked them off and crawled backwards away from their moaning, their suffering, and those sharp claws._ _He suddenly felt something behind him, something large. He snapped his head around and saw nothing but four mechanical legs. He looked up next and to his amazement he saw a huge creature like being. It climbed over him and to his complete amazement it didn't try and kill him. It was a glowing red light, its presence soothing. It was like those creatures could never touch him again._

_His eyes closed as he leaned back under the machine, feeling a feeling he hasn't had in a long, long time. It felt warm; it felt like he was completely safe. It felt like the home he never had until the one he had currently, but it felt more, like he was born in this warmth. He opened his eyes and noticed that the creatures were trying to get at him again, and felt his fear start up again._

_He scrambled back again, but a screech caught his attention and made him look behind him to see that the creatures were trying to get to him from behind. The creature above him, because it didn't feel like some robot, turned around and a low mechanical growl filled his ears. He was shaking and he finally realized that he was crying._ _He let out a scream when he felt something grab his arm. He flinched back and the creature growled again. The creatures finally realized that they wouldn't be able to get to him, so they then bled into the darkness surrounding them. He stared in amazement._

_The creature walked around him and to his horror he realized it was judging him.  He closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to start._

_"Perfect"_

_He looked up and was met with glowing yellow eyes._

\-----

His eyes snapped open and he saw up.

People in white suits cluttered around him, asking questions and wondering if he was okay. He distantly heard one of them say to get a cold cloth, but he was focused on other things.

Like for one _what was that thing._

He was panting, and he felt hot, way too hot to be in clothes. He must've said something because then they were pulling his T-shirt off, and turning the temperature of the room a little cooler. One of them pulled off his pants leaving him in his boxers. He was panting hardly, wanting something to take the fire away from his veins.

A cloth was put on his head, another few on different places on his body. His vision was blurry, and he knew that he was whimpering and writhing on the cot. An uncomfortable sheet of sweet on his forehead was soon wiped off, and then the cloth was replaced.

After a few minutes of this, he wasn't as hot anymore, and he could hear the people around him working. A doctor walked up to him and sat beside his bed.

"Keith? You there?"

He was still panting slightly, and his body felt like goo.

"Y-Yeah..."

"Are you alright" The person tilted his head, his voice friendly. Keith just squirmed uncomfortably.

"H-Hot, I feel like I-I'm in fire........"

The person chuckled, "Well you should be, your temperature was crazy, we're surprised your even alive..."

He just turned his head to the ceiling, trying to calm himself.

"Do you know why you’re like this?"

He kicked off the thin sheet on his and let them change the cloths.

"It felt hot- way to h-hot. It felt like H-Home. I felt s-safe, I do-n't know what th-" he gulped" at thing was... I-I-I don’t know-"

"It's alright Kid; you just try and cool down"

He numbly nodded his head, wanting the heat to go away. He honestly felt hysterical.

\----

After a few hours he finally was at a normal temperature.

He was now lying on a new cot, as his sweat had went into the cot itself, making it unusable and had to be thrown out.

He was now in the most relax state he ever was in, his limbs feeling heavy and like goo. He didn’t want to move, only wanted to lay and rest.

He had been asked again what happened but he didn't answer, opting to just stare blankly at the ceiling. 

\----

Keith was kept in the hospital wing for the night, and then in the morning he was released so he could go to his classes.

He really just wanted to lay in bed and submit to the aftermath of all that mess, it made his movement sluggish and made him look tired, which he was, after all yesterday was literal hell. It felt like he had been burned. The after feeling slowed him down, and made him want to curl up in a ball and sleep, which no he would not do, he would lie down in bed like a normal person and just… lay on his back thinking about life and such y’know, teenage things. It honestly felt like how you would feel after having rigorous and brutal sex and had a mind-blowing orgasm… don’t ask him how he knows that. 

Anyways everyone knew that something happened, after all gossip spread fast, and with what happened to him the previous day everyone was watching him. He knew they all noticed how sluggish he seemed, and how ‘peaceful’ he looked. He got a few praising looks, which made him uneasy. Hell this whole situation made him uneasy. He was vulnerable, and slow, and he dozed off a few times. He would be defenseless, and with how many enemies he had gotten himself it was not, and will not ever be a good thing. He didn’t like being defenseless or vulnerable, those two things led to pain, and he was well acquainted with how it happened and how bad it felt. He would rather curl up and die than be weak.

The entire day was ignoring everyone around him, in favor of wondering what was going to come next. He couldn’t get those yellow eyes out of his mind. He was currently in the cafeteria for supper, poking at his peas. For the first time in his time here, he wasn’t paying attention to the students that watched him with curious stares, and instead, because he was too tired to focus on three things at the moment, let alone two, he didn’t notice. That stare was… familiar, he knew he never saw those eyes before, but the color, the yellow, reminded of someone. He tried to remember who he had seen with yellow eyes like that, and so far he didn’t know anyone with eyes like that.

He gripped his head when it pulsed in pain.

_Sad yellow eyes gazing down at him, while holding him close to their chest. Their head snapped up when a loud sound was heard, making him cry out._

He was gasping, holding his head in his hands. Students were talking loudly, making his head hurt. Professors were surrounding him, making him feel like he was caged in. He would later blame this on the pain and his instincts, but suddenly he grabbed a knife and stabbed the professor trying to grab his arm. The Professor cried out and fell back, holding his arm and pulling out the knife. The other professors were yelling at him but all he could focus on was that they were surrounding him, and moving towards him. He kicked one in the side and another one hit him in the side. He grunted and with wide wild eyes and hit anything that came near.

He was kicked back and he fell onto the floor, scrambling underneath the table. The professors were evacuating the students who were trying to see what was happening to him, concern gazes pointed at him.

The last thing he saw was the professors running at him, and the pain in the back of his neck.

\-------

He groaned, sitting up and looking around. He was in the Hospital wing again, with no one in sight.

He rubbed his temple.

The door opened, making his gaze snap up and meeting one of his professor’s gaze. He looked wary of him, and held a shield and weapon attached to their hip.

“Keith, are you there?”

He tilted his head and nodded, eyes narrowing on the weapon. The professor’s expression didn’t change, and instead they just opened the door and threw the weapons and shield out. Keith relaxed, somewhat, at the action and sat up straighter. His professor just sighed and walked to his side, making Keith stiffened at the proximity. The man noticed this but didn’t back off, just pulling a chair to His side and sitting down. He let out a sigh and sat back, holding his arms over his crossed legs on his lap. Keith just stared at the man, unconsciously moving away, wondering what was going to happen.

He was sure that he was going to get kicked out now; he had stabbed a teacher and then attacked the others.

“So, what happened that made you attack us like that”

Keith just grimaced. Somewhere in the back of his head he had the feeling that he shouldn’t tell him, and that it was his secret, the eyes belong to him after all- wait what. Nope, that was not true. He didn’t know who that person was.

“My head hurt… I reacted on instincts”

The man chuckled, and gave him this look. “So your first instinct was to stab a professor?”

“He grabbed me”

“But that doesn’t mean that you should have stabbed him, Keith. He was trying to calm you down”

“Well it’s not my fault that just before that I got a bad headache and then he tried to touch me”

“I’m not arguing with you Keith. I’m here to tell you that you have been kicked out of the Garrison. Not only the students dislike you, many were voting for your expulsion, for a long time, this was the finalizing point.”

Keith let out a breath, holding his head in his hands.

“Sorry kid, you were talented, and would have been a great pilot if you could control these urges. You can go pack your stuff, and you are the leave by supper, luckily we were able to secure a ride for you, to go where ever you want”

“There’s no need for that…”

“How are you to get home?”

Keith just stared at him dryly, “What home? I’m an orphan from an orphanage that won’t accept me back because I’m too old now. Now that I can’t stay at the Garrison I’m houseless, I have nowhere to go”

The professor just sighed, “There are no records of you being an orphan, not that I saw”

“I didn’t want anyone to know, but a select few”

“Well if we knew we could ha-“

“Whatever, just leave me alone for a few minutes, I’ll escort myself to my dorm”

And with that, the man just stared at him for a bit, and then turned around to leave. When Keith heard the doors hiss signaling that it shut, he let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding in. He buried his face into his hands, refusing to show his raging emotions about this situation. He had nowhere to go now, he was an orphan and no one would take him in. Shiro let him stay at his place during the summers but now Shiro was gone. He was homeless, and broke.

He swore and hit the bed, and got up. He found his jacket and slipped it on, moving towards the door. He waited for the beep that allowed him to know when he could open it. He opened the door and started walking in the direction that he knew his dorm was in. No one was around, and he was grateful for that, he wouldn’t be able to be around anyone at the moment. He quickly made his way into his dorm, ignoring his dorm mate who stiffened at his arrival. He sneered at the man, who turned the other way. Keith may be smaller than him, but Keith could pack a punch, and was able to take down men twice his size.

He quickly packed his stuff, ignoring his ex-dorm mates’ curious gaze.

“Bye” was all he said before he opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Now he had to leave, but where to go… He was lost, unsure of what to do. He could have taken the offer for the ride to go places, but he knew of a city quite close. He could just walk there and he would probably be able to get some money from pick pocketing and stealing… He wasn’t above that if it meant survival. He grunted as he saw a group of professors standing at the front doors. He bit his lips and nodded to the professors he actually respected and ignored those he knew didn’t like him.

He looked outside at the vast desert, seeing the light of the city.

He stiffened, earning a few curious gazes. Two professors approached him, slowly. He put their hands on his shoulder and asked what was wrong. His eyes glazed over as his mind was filled with loud purring. He bit his lip and felt curiously at the link he had with whatever was on the other end. The purring got louder and he suddenly felt warm.

_Don’t go to the city, go far away, from prying eyes, I’ll be there soon._

He panted when it left, trying to keep it from leaving. After going through the first few times with that link created, it didn’t wear down on him as much as before. He was still breathing heavily.

“Are you okay?”

“No- I mean, yes I am, and it’s fine…”

He pushed past them, “Do you think we should let him go?”

“Maybe… Hey Ke-“

“I’m fine!” He growled back at them, and then moved to walk away. All he had on him was his laptop, phone, and chargers for both of those, a few changes of clothes, his strange dagger, a normal dagger, pocket knife, other than that nothing else, and all could fit in his bag. He could survive with only those items. He had survived in worse conditions, it isn’t the first time he has been homeless.

He looked back at the Garrison, before he turned around and starting walking in the direction of where the voice told him to go. He was skeptical, I mean who the hell would listen to the voice in their head telling them to go away from civilian life, and instead into the cold dessert where who knows what lives in. He really likes conspiracies, and most of all scary stories, so YouTube was a gold mine, but in the end that just made him even more wary of everything, after all what if those creatures are true?

He heard and agitated growl in the back of his mind.

Oh right.

He shook his head, he can fight, and he can protect himself.

\------------

Red focused on this creature, which had the potential, the most potential in this galaxy, to be its Paladin.

Red tried the connection before, but it hadn’t work as they were too far away, but the Galra fleet was getting closer to Its Paladin’s planet, which was a good thing and a bad thing. If this worked, this bond they could forge, then they had to try and direct the fleet somewhere else, after all the Paladin wouldn’t be happy if their world was destroyed, though that would be a good motivation to take down Zarkon Red didn’t want anyone to go through that, after all Red went through that too. This Paladin couldn’t be broken, it would hinder Red and their team, but to Red it seemed like this person was pretty emotionally stable.

Red tried again with the link, and it had worked. So Red decided that it was time It and Its Paladin will meet. They link could be easily created now, but Red didn’t know how close they were to this planet. A name floated in, apparently the planet was referred to as ‘Earth’, the other planets around them were, closet to the sun to the furthest, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune.

It was a thing Red could do with Paladins and/or potential Paladins, just see basic information. Red could get more information later; after all it has a Paladin to meet.

When Red access the creatures, Human’s, mind, it was pitch black.

Never had red saw a mind so… blank? That would be an insult, maybe this person was just not… too bright. But maybe the darkness was another thing. Red would have stiffened if they could, when a low groan was heard, along with a far, far away screech. There was a rise in the volume, and Red looked around, not seeing anything. There was darkness around Red, but in the distance there was a bright white light. Well then…

There volume in the screams, the groans and moans continued, and the rapid sound of footsteps were heard soon enough. Red walked back into the shadows, waiting and watching for something to happen. What red saw would have given any creature nightmares, well not every, but there were creatures, coming out of the darkness, with bleak, grey disoriented faces that looked like they were in agony, pure suffering. It looked like they were screaming, which was true for a few. They were going in the direction of the darkness. Red heard the footsteps stop and then grunts and gasps from something that wasn’t these creatures.

Red look and saw a male human, with pitch black hair and slightly tanned skin, but mostly pale. They were fighting the creatures with such skill, trying to get away and fight for his life. Red had to admire his determination. He was running some more, before they all tackled him, biting into his skin and leaving red angry marks along his arms, nails digging into his skin making blood flow free. He whimpered and tried kicking them off.

Seems like this man, no this _boy_ , was more broken than Red thought.

This was just a child, not even an adult even b human standards… He was small… but not that small, with plenty of muscle and strength, but could he go against a Galra? Probably wouldn’t be able too.

Oh well.

This boy needed help.

So red, already feeling a bond forming with this child, used the mouth canon, at an area near the lump of creatures on the boy, blowing them off and sending them all crashing into the darkness. Being quick, the red lion covered the boy, letting out a growl at these creatures that threatened its new Paladin. The boy looked around, and then looked up with an awed expression. Red looked down for a tick then looked back up and walked over the boy, shielding him.

The boy grunted as the creatures tried to get at him. The fire burned in his eyes, the pure determination to not get killed, and his natural instincts go haywire. His gaze snapped to different places around him, his position defensive. Red could already see he was a skill fighter, where he learned it, probably from his military, though a quick peek into his mind showed he learned it on his own then was taught by a teacher in an art called ‘taekwondo’. Red’s respect heightened, but that wasn’t what red was supposed to focus on. Red growled again when one of them managed to touch its Paladin.

When the beasts finally went away, Red huffed, which was just a mechanical sound. Red walked away from its Paladin before looking back and lowering its head to the boys’ level. The boy turned around and met Reds eyes.

That’s when Red knew this was the one.

\-----

The connection was loosened after, and instead Red chose to just linger in this boys mind and figure out some basic information. The boy’s name was Keith, he was 19 human years, hot-headed, stoic, a loner and rebel by nature, and was quite competitive. He didn’t have any friends, sadly, and had trust issues. His past was bleak. He liked the outdoors. That was basic information; Red could find out more information at a different time. Red was taking it slow to get to know this person.

When the boy was expelled, Red felt bad, but it had to be done, after all he wouldn’t be here much longer to begin with. The boy didn’t have any connections on this planet, which was a good thing, so he wouldn’t mind leaving. When the boy was at the doors about to leave he wondered if he should go to the city. It wouldn’t work out with Red’s plans, so Red reached out to the boy, sending its thoughts, or feelings.

The boy nodded, skeptical, but he had nothing to lose.

Then he started worrying about some creatures he heard from stories on the internet.

Red growled and the boy rolled his eyes and determination ignited.

But now Red had to somehow escape this place.

Red looked at the few Galra in the room, they were younger and could be killed easily, this would me way to easy, especially with that control panel able to open the doors to space.

Too easy.

\---------

Red was out of the Galra ship now, but trying to stay out of their radar. The area it could feel Keith in was the opposite way of where the ship was going, as they ended up passing the planet entirely.

Boy was Keith`s planet lucky.

Getting away from the Galra ships was easy, if this is the security then they really needed to upgrade it, it was… bad. But Red hadn`t seen the rest of the ship. Maybe it was just Red`s area, but Red wasn`t complaining, it made this so much easier. So red, ignoring the ship and everything else, made beeline straight towards Planet Earth. They wouldn`t be able to follow anyways, Red could lose the easily.

After a few hours, planet earth was in view.

Feeling excited at the prospect of meeting its Paladin face to face was almost suffocating. The Paladin was probably feeling this too.

Red swooped down.

\-----

After a few hours of wandering, Keith had decided to lay down, excitement keeping him awake. Excitement for what exactly? He didn’t know, but he knew his life was just about to change. Whatever that being was in that chaotic dream was coming for him, and he didn’t know how to really feel about it. One part of him was excited, after all he had nothing to lose and he didn’t have anywhere to go, he had no meaning right now.

The other part of him was skeptical, untrusting, it didn’t know if he should trust this feeling, but it was great, and he hasn’t felt like this… ever. So he went with it, wondering what it could be. He realized what it was when something red was coming from the sky; it looked like a meteor, which made him stand up. The Garrison would definitely be seeing this. He was proven right when alarms starting blaring in the direction he came from. Now it just looked like a red blur in the sky, until it got closer, and closer, and closer, and suddenly he could see it looked lie… a lion, no, it didn’t have a mane, so was it female?

He started hearing purring in his head, when he made eye contact. They were the same yellow eyes from his dream, and he knew it was finally here. It landed, the sand almost going in his eyes if he hadn’t closed them and shielded his face with his arms. After a while he put them down, staring in awe at the majestic being in front of him.  Something opened, and he was urged to quickly get in. He complied, unsure of what he was going, but he did it anyways.

He found what looked like a control room, quickly sitting down on the chair and looking curiously around. Red screens in front of him with characters that were in a different unknown language to him. There was a handle there and another one… and a peddle?

He put both hands on the handles, a warm feeling rushing up his arms and the purring intensified. He pushed the forward and suddenly he was going forward. He pulled the back and he was going up and up and up. He pulled too far and he went backwards, the upside down, and _holy shit was this actually happening_

He let out a howl of excitement, pushing forward and going down, down, and then pulling up and up. He felt so… free, it was better and faster than the space ships that the Garrison had, much better than anything he had ever flown before. His face a hurting from the shit eating grin he had on his face. The machine, no the lion, his lion, started purring louder as he moved her around.

He stopped in the air and let out a huff. He patted the handle.

“Mind if I refer you as a she? Or are you a he already?”

A purring sensation filled his mind.

“Alright girl where do you want me to go because the guards are going to get here soon”

A smirk formed.

“Space? Alright”

They went up,


	3. Keith Is A Murderer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith feels guilt and Red contacts the rest of the Lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I just can't think of what to write next, and I wanted to update today, so I decided too. It's only 3000+ words and I feel... bad because the last one was 5000+. Fuck but I can't think of where to go from here. I mean I got some plot and all but I don't know how to get there and shit.
> 
> Enjoy

They’ve been flying in space for a good 10 minutes, Keith getting over the high he had felt when they had broken through the atmosphere, and just the sheer power the Red Lion had. When he had broken through the atmosphere, a few flashing images caught his attention. There were five Lions, a Black one, a Blue one, Green, Yellow and then his very own Red lion. They formed and became a huge robot, which he suddenly knew was called Voltron, a defender of the universe. His mind had shut down for a few minutes, to process everything his Lion was telling him, the information he was being given. It was… astounding, that there was millions of civilizations out there, it suddenly made his world so much bigger.

They weren’t alone in the universe, no matter what anyone thought. It was... strange... but a good strange.

Being alone or not, there were still those who threatened peace, like those Galra creatures, who have already taken over most of the universe. Luckily Keith’s world was in the peaceful area, far into it so the human race was still safe, for a while. But that Galra ship that was too close for comfort, who knows when they would find their planet; after all they were a small one compared to others, they also had a lot of resources, they also didn’t have the technology that the Galra had, they would be wiped out and enslaved too easily. Red has seen too many like Earth, unaware of other species in the universe, just discovering how to get into space, and then suddenly they were taken over.

He wouldn’t allow that to happen to earth.

He didn’t really like anyone on his planet, and honestly they could die and he wouldn’t really be all that sad about hung up over it, I mean for a few years he would be a little lonely, after all his entire species either wiped out or enslaved, and he’d be the only one, he didn’t really get along with humans or liked them, after all they were destroying their own world, greedy and selfish. Not all but... the ones with power were. He didn’t want people like that getting even more power, he already had enough trouble with this Zarkon dude, he didn’t need to worry about his own species.

The Galra ship still needed to be stopped.

“Wouldn’t it be bad to show that someone had the Red Lion, and that most likely the others would be hunted down before they could be tamed?”

A humming noise was heard through his head.

He sighed and warily looked in the direction that the ship was. Could he honestly take on an entire fleet? He could never do something like that… How many lives would he be taking?

He froze.

That’s right... he would be killing thousands… millions, just to save billions of others… many more would die if they lived.. But there would be those with family, whose mother, brother, father or sister would he be killing? He would be a murderer… but what about the other races? Wipe out one race to assure the survival of the others? Right that was really, really racist. He remembered in history of the white trying to wipe out the Native Americans, because they were ‘dirty savages’, was he doing the same thing? But the Native Americans weren’t killing anyone, nor were the others races that were labelled as ‘dangerous’, the Galra killed people every day, breaking families apart, orphaning so many children.

He would be orphaning children, him an orphan himself. He knows how it feels not to have family, but they would have met family, they would have forged bonds…

Was he really empathizing with the enemy?

But no they weren’t his enemy; they were going to be though if he went through with this.

He closed his eyes when Red’s humming increased.

Flashes, images, of children, Galra children, smiling and playing with each other, there was even an image of a small Galra child sneaking into the room red was kept in. Why there was a child on a battleship was beyond him, but they gazed up at Red with such awe. He wouldn’t have been a good Paladin for Red, but he would have made a good Paladin for Yellow or Green. Not all of them were bad; some were just naïve and wanted to prove themselves. In their world and empire what they were doing was… normal, they thought it was fine, because it didn’t actively affect them in a negative way. Most were ruthless, and cruel, knowing exactly what they were doing.

Putting prisoners against monsters, their fear flashing in their eyes as people placed bets on who would win and who would die, because one would die at the end. Most of the times they would anyways, some would survive. Then there were flashes of Galra standing in front of red. They would have made good Paladins but they all had one thing in common. They were blood thirsty, greedy and selfish. Red didn’t want to be controlled anyway. She wanted to find a Paladin, not be presented one.

He felt... honoured, and a bit unworthy that she chose him, out of everyone in the galaxy.

So not all Galra were bad, but they still needed to be brought down a few pegs, as most still wanted the universe to bow at their feet. But would he be able to kill so many?

Yes.

His answer shocked even himself.

He never had anyone he loved in particular. Shiro was a friend, his first actually, but he couldn’t say he ‘loved’ him. He was gone anyways, and they’d only been friends for two years, even though that seemed like a long time to Keith. Other than that he never really felt lost, so if he were to kill so many it would be easy to forget about. It filled him with regret, but he was always looking out for himself than for others, after all it was something he had been doing for a long time, ever since he was a baby. He was a team person, he was a lone wolf. He would find it too easy to push down his feelings and kill.

It scared him.

He didn’t realize they were so close to the Galra fleet until Red nudged his thoughts over, turning to look at a little dot in the distance, which was the Galra fleet.

Oh god he was really going to do this.

He took in a deep breath, ah well he had nothing to lose, he wasn’t religious anyways, or believed in things like hell or heaven. If he sinned, he sinned, probably would just die and it would be over and he wouldn’t even be aware and everything will be black and he would probably just fade. Even if that was a scary way to go.

Oh man that was bleak, why was he so dark?

He gulped and took in a breath, he could do this, he would just be killing thousands and such……

The Galra ship seemed to notice him, alarms blaring. He sighed and got ready, Red already telling him the controls and what to do. He pulled the levers back and he went forward. A grin broke out on his face. He loved the speed, and honestly he never felt so alive than in this moment, no matter how many lives he would be taking. He buried the guilt, probably helped by the red lion.

Fighter space ships came out of the ship, long lights of whatever color coming at him. He watched star wars; he knew that those would probably kill him, and that they were guns. His grin widened as he brought the levers up higher and started shooting. There were explosions, and in the back of his mind he was apologizing to each ship he shot. He then noticed something in the corner of his eye.

Information filled his mind and he knew that was an escape pod.

Who the hell was running away?

There weren’t any guns or whatever, and it would be easy to find it later, so instead he directed his attention to those who were trying to shoot him.

To his amazement his Lion could do this… canon thing, laser pointer… whatever, but it was cool, and it pretty much just destroyed half of that ship. He aimed it again, for the middle and more explosions happened. It reminded him of that video game… what was it called? Who cares, maybe he could just imagine this was another simulator like those in the Garrison. He breathed in, then out, and in an instant he was running along the side of the ships while breaking anything he could. He grinned again and shot the laser canon off again.

Ships were leaving, going in the opposite direction of earth, which made him feel a bit smug. He shot as many as he could, but a few still managed to get away.

* * *

 

It was over, no more Galra were attacking him, as they fled as far as they could and Keith didn’t feel like going after them. It was pure destruction…

Guilt took over.

He can’t believe he enjoyed that…

His lions purring filled his ears. He nodded, now wasn’t the time to feel sorry, he should probably check out that escape pod that was only a little away.

He turned Red around; spotting the escape pod that was going in the direction of earth.

He didn’t feel like blowing it up, and instead he wanted to see who was on there, get a look at a Galra for himself. Maybe they were friendly? Well probably not since he pretty much just killed thousands. He landed on the pod, holding it in one place and taking out the jets. He didn’t have anything that would protect him out in space, and thinking about that suddenly made him realize he was cold.

He smiled as it got warmer.

He saw that he would be able to get in from Red’s stomach, where a hole was and he could access the top part of the escape pod, if he could pry the metal off.

When he was done that, he brought his normal knife out, and put a cloth over his face and tied up his hair. (Yes he had elastics; sometimes he needs them when training, though it doesn’t feel comfortable). He took his jacket off and was left in jeans and a black T-shirt.

He breathed in and out for a few seconds waiting for something to happen, before he opened the hatch to go into the pod. He jumped down, bringing up his knife and tensing up for an attack. What he saw instead took his breath away. Because there laying against the wall holding a knife was his only friend Shiro, the same strong jaw, and eyes. But more muscled, a white tuff of hair where it was usually black. And then the other arm, which was not a human arm.

Shiro was panting, his eyes closed.

“Shiro?”

His eyes opened, staring wide eyed at Keith.

Keith swore under his breath, running his hand through his bangs.

Shiro had been taken by the Galra fleet and was kept a prisoner there… so does that mean that the others were still on the fleet.

He froze. What if he had killed them, Shiro would never forgive him. This was the thought that kept him from revealing his identity. He quickly knocked Shiro out.

How the hell was he supposed to deal with this?!

* * *

 

Okay so he couldn’t keep Shiro with him… he had to go back to earth, so he doesn’t know how he could do this….

Maybe he could just deliver him to Garrison’s front doors?

Hah.

Wait, that could actually work, it wouldn’t really be a bad idea. Yeah he could just fly down, drop Shiro on the sand, then leave…

“Yeah, Yeah I know… but why not?”

A low purr answered him.

As much as Keith wanted to talk to Shiro and get to know him again, where he was, how he got onto the Galra ship, he was scared of what Shiro would say if he knew it was him who had killed all those Galra, all those prisoners. He might even have killed the Holts. Red stayed quiet through the whole time he was having his little crisis. Now he was a bit calm, and he honestly didn’t want to be around Shiro when he woke up.

He froze when the Red Lion began to ‘talk’ with him.

* * *

 

From what Red has seen of this Shiro in Keith’s memory, this Shiro person would make a good ally; after all he was smart, strong and mature, level-minded and a born leader. That seemed like someone perfect for Black, but Red didn’t really want to choose for Black. So Red delved into the connection she had with Black, seeing if Black was ‘awake’. To her surprise he was, and was just sort of walking around the large room he was in, a little bored and lonely. Red reached out and sends a message through the link

_Hello_

Relief was her answer, then a feeling back. Red sent a picture of Shiro, and how Keith saw him. She also sent a feeling of regret and an apology for making him choose. After all Red hated that the Galra kept trying to force potential Paladins on her, but still they had to save the universe from the Galra empire, and they needed Paladins as soon as possible since they know that someone gained control of the Red Lion.

She got irritation from Black, laced with sadness. She sent her feelings, and Black sent theirs back. Black understood what they had to do, but to go against their ex-Paladin, whom they forged such a strong bond with, and to replace them with someone they didn’t even meet. Red sent another apology back.

Black accepted Shiro, but Black wanted a look at him, wanted to know how he really was, and if he met up to Blacks owns standards.

They broke the link off and Red focused her attention on the body of Shiro, who was being tended to by Keith.

_Don’t let them have him_

She sent through her bond with Keith. Keith sent back confusion, and she sent what she wanted him to do. He hummed and thought about it, then nodded and slapped Shiro’s face.

(Lol Keith felt good after that, after all he could never lay a hand on Shiro when they wrestled)

Shiro’s eyes opened, not knowing where he was, and the emotions of confusion were felt from him. Keith had covered his mouth with a piece of cloth, and his hands were tied behind his back with a thick black string, almost like a rope. When Shiro realized the situation he was in, he looked up at was met with the sight of Keith with his clothes covering his face like a mask. Shiro struggled for a minute then stayed still, watching Keith warily. Keith in the meantime was writing something on a piece of paper.

‘When you wake up, three people will be looking for you, when you meet them you all will go to these coordinates, listen to the Lion’

Keith quickly knocked Shiro out, then untied him and ungagged him, putting a piece of paper in his pockets with the coordinates that Red sent him. That is where the Blue lion was. Keith looked back to earth, and then walked back to the control room, so he could pilot the Red Lion to earth.

He had to pick three who would be good enough… Someone smart, someone caring and then someone... outgoing? Or something like that. He tried thinking of people like that, who didn’t get on his nerves, and after all he had to work well with them, or at least work with them for a mutual goal. He tried thinking of someone like that, and while he was thinking of something like that Red was wondering how they would chose who would work.

Red found the signal the ‘Garrison’ gave off, looking into the students’ profiles and their personalities in an instant, showing it on the screen. Keith jumped when that happened but then calmed down when he realized what Red did. He sent thanks to her, and scrolled down using the levers to see the long list. They should be his age, or in his year at least. He pasted a few files he didn’t like, until he saw some people that didn’t get on his nerves and wouldn’t be that bad. Two were girls and one was a male. He hummed and clicked on them, sending their files to red. Red looked them over and if she could shrug she would.

Okay so she should start with Blue, that knucklehead. So she opened the link she had with Blue and nudged them, hoping they’d wake up. When Blue did, Red sent what she was trying to do, and sent all the feelings she sent to Black. Blue sent back remorse and sadness, laced with understanding, and she sent the files to them, and because she didn’t want to send biased files, she sent the whole list.

Next was Yellow. She opened the link, and immediately Yellow responded with eagerness, as they missed Red and the others immensely. Red, after sending a hello and caught up a bit, sent the files, with the same emotions. Yellow took a while to respond, but sent back some vague emotions, like they were distracted.

Green took the longest to contact.

Green, like Black, didn’t want a new Paladin, but was thankful Red gave her a choice. Green was also surprised that Red was going by a gender, and that she now had a sister and was happy, which made it strange for both of them.

When Red got the files they choose, she sent them back to Keith.

Keith scrolled through the files, not who he would have picked but if that’s what they thought was best then he wasn’t one to judge. He hadn’t really seen any of these students before, but they were in his year apparently. The profiles, from what he had seen in the past, didn’t show the student in full depth, and usually was just a quick view to get an image of some sort. He clicked on the first profile.

Name: Lance McClain

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Birth date: January 3

Class: Cargo Pilot (Click for more information)

Skills: Quick thinker and an average Pilot (Click for more information)

Personality: Out-going, slightly arrogant, cocky, flirty, friendly and humorous 

Name: Pidge Gunderson

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Birth date: April 3

Class: (Sorry I don’t actually know this) (Click for more information)

Skills: Hard-working and technical genius (Click for more information)

Personality: Inquisitive, intelligent, secretive, loner and has a dry sense of humour

Name: Hunk Garett

Age: 18

Gender: Male

Birth date: January 13

Class: (Don’t know this too) (Click for more information)

Skills: A skilled mechanic and memory would appear to be eidetic, or more commonly understood by the misnomer, photographic memory. (Click for more information)

Personality: Friendly, hard-working, observational, level-headed and cautious.

* * *

 

They didn’t seem like bad people, and he might be able to work with them if they hadn’t heard of him before, so he just shrugged. There was a chance that they did know him, and didn’t like him or otherwise felt neutral.

The Lions made their choices, now the rest is up to him, to direct them to where they should go and lead them to the Castle of Lions.


	4. In Which Lance Is Nosy And Pidge Sees All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeh It's really short, I just can't get any ideas of what to write about next. So I sort of wanted to get this out of the way so I could go from there.

He was successful, attractive and charming but he'd learnt that people of that age always had secrets, had intents, either to be seen as popular and special enough for Keith to even look at them. He was hated throughout the Garrison, but that doesn’t mean there weren’t people who liked him, most of the teachers liked him, though they always had that disappointed expression whenever they would see their most accomplished student being pulled away from another student who he beat up (not that Keith wanted to get into those fights. It’s just that those people always were always talking crap about him or someone who didn’t deserve it, and/or was an asshole.) Though most thought he was just a plain asshole who thought he was too good for everyone around him, some thought that he was… attractive, apparently this ‘bad boy’ image was appealing to others.

He had tried dating, but they had bored him not even a week into their relationship, she also was associating with those who didn’t like him, also he found out her intentions were to ‘break his heart’ and though it would’ve been interesting to see her try to get close to him then break up, and it not working, but he didn’t want to waste his time in a futile relationship, there was at least two others but that was when he first started at the Garrison, for the last two years he hasn’t had any interest in a relationship. So his efforts to be friends with anyone or in any sort of relationship died off (apparently people thought of it as a challenge).

There were a few teachers who approved of the fact that he could care less about relationships, but were… sadden that he didn’t have any friends and spent his days training instead of having fun like those his age should. He just told them that if he survived on his own for 17 years than he can for another and longer. They tried setting him on blind dates (teachers setting up students? What even am I right?) Or tried forcing people to be his friends, but he would ditch them a few hours later saying he has better things to do. 

He was a bit of an asshole, he admits that, but it’s not like it was his choice when he realized that everyone would just use him, or thought of him as an object to get out of their way. There were a few people he could respect and expect to care for him, he had only found two people like that and they left him, saying he was too cold and they didn’t feel like Keith cared about them. It was a lie of course, he did care about them, but if he ever met them now he would act like he didn’t know them, and he actually forgot one of their names, and they could be buried in his past like every foster home.

He was also socially awkward, despite what people think, he just can’t talk to people without either making a fool of himself or insulting them, years without any friends or family did that to a person. The foster homes were hell, and though a few were alright, they severely injured his people skills. It was why he didn’t like humans, he liked animals more, but unfortunately the beautiful animals were all gone, most in zoo’s and even then less and less people actually went there. Planet earth and the human race was just a bad experience with him. It’s why he liked space so much, because out there were more planets and might even be more races that he could ever even think of.

He was good at what he did, always getting the highest marks that others struggled with and ended up flunking out, and though he often got into fights or talked back to a few teachers, he wasn’t a bad person (They didn’t know that it was him who sabotaged multiple teachers over his years there, and even accidentally got one in the hospital). Which was why so many, even those who didn’t like him, were shocked when they found out he was kicked out of the Garrison. Keith was known for breaking most rules but making up for it by sticking by the rules in class and being at the top and all because he was friends with Takashi Shirogane, or Shiro, who had died on a mission. Keith thought, no he knew that the Garrison was covering it up, and that something else must’ve happened, which was why he had started discarded the rules in order to find out what really happened.

Shiro was his only ‘friend’ and the only person who cared about him and who he cared about in return, so when he learned that Shiro was gone… he felt lost, and his chest hurt every time he thought of Shiro, which was why for the next few months he was a downright bastard. 

Apparently the stunt he pulled in the cafeteria finally convinced the teachers that he was ‘worthy’ of being in the Garrison, and that he was ‘unstable’. Many asked “Then why let a mentally ill person walk away from the Garrison in the desert by their selves after they pretty much lost their future, their only goal in life, by themselves with weapons many knew he had. It started some panic and many were sent out to try find Keith, but they couldn’t find him, and no one had been reported to be hurt, so they forgot about it.

No one mentioned that night when everyone was woken by sirens, professors and solders running out and some braver students rushing out to see what the commotion was about, and then feeling that wonder and/or fear when they saw something fast, some red and large, way too large and flexible to be any earth ship, flying around in the air then taking off into space. They covered it up, bribing any student to keep their mouth shut about the incident while they tried to find out what happened. 

Teachers however were speculating what was going on and some were worried about Keith because they saw him walk in that direction instead of the city, and thought something happened to him. They didn’t know how right they were, and that they wouldn’t have to deal with Keith for a long time.

\--------

Keith left Red behind a mountain of sand a little ways from the Garrison, but landed far away so they wouldn’t see them land, and walked the rest of the way. It was sunset when they arrived so when Keith had arrived it was dark. First he needed to get those the Lions chose, and then lead them to Shiro and then the Blue Lion. Shiro was respected by those in the Garrison, so if they met him and he told them to follow him somewhere to possibly save the world, they just might. (It was quite stupid thing to do, after all what if Shiro is a skinwalker or something?!)

He already had a plan, which he hoped would work. His link with Red was opened, heightening his senses, so that he would be able to tell Red when to leave Shiro where Keith told her too, lead the three too him when he would just be waking up, and from there Shiro better listen and bring them to the cave. He took a minute to calm his breathing, and calm down, because he cannot screw this up, well he could but that required him to try another plan to get them to the cave where Blue was. 

He knocked out a student and stole their uniform, tying his hair in a ponytail and changing up his bangs as much as he could, and wearing their glasses, peering over the top of them so he could see. He easily found Lance and Hunk, who were walking down a corridor to their dorms probably. He quickly walked by them, bumping Lances shoulder.

“Hey-!”

“Sorry…” he said, trying to deepen his voice, and quickly slipped a letter in Lances pocket, missing and it fell to the ground. He silently cursed but he saw that Hunk saw the letter. He quickly walked away, even when Hunk called for him. He disappeared and heard footsteps. He breathed evenly, hoping they wouldn’t find him. He was currently in a cramped broom closet. 

He heard Hunk and Lance talk, before they walked away.

Phase one complete.

\-------

Pidge had been much more difficult to trick, actually no scratch that.

He absolutely failed.

The boy was more intelligent than he thought, even if he was only... wait how old was he anyways? 

Moving on…

He had found the boy on the roof, a place where he frequently went when he had been in the Garrison (which was only yesterday). The Boy was just lying down on his back, laptop beside him and arms under his neck. He had black headphones on, and his eyes were closed. Keith held the note in his hand, face covered by the spare and quite old, Red Paladin helmet. The rest was just some black clothes he had in his bad. He walked softly, using all he skills he had learned, and soon enough he was close enough that he could just reach over and pass the note.

“I know you’re there”

He froze.

“I saw you on the cameras”

That should be impossible; the energy that Red was giving him was strong enough to disable the cameras for a period of time.

“I don’t know what you did but it was quite interesting, it was like some magical force was making sure the cameras couldn’t be accessed. Of course with my skills I was able to override it and I saw some interesting things, well only you, but you’re quite interesting as you are currently sneaking around the Garrison. Also that route you took wasn’t the best; you could have used the one on the east side”

Who the hell…

He banged his head against the wall, for fuck sakes he was right. He’d used that route so many times, if just to sneak into the principal’s office to see what happened to Shiro and if they had any information.

He sighed and just folded the letter into a paper plane, and moved to a different area, and throwing the paper aeroplane. Pidge was looking at the place where he was, and it hit his head. He moved quickly and stepped inside and ran down the stairs.

\----------

When Lance and Hunk got back to their dorm, Lance quickly ran over to the desk that they shared, sitting down and taking out the note. He didn’t know why he wanted to look at this note so badly, but it felt like he probably should. Hunk gave him a look, knowing that even if he tries to convince Lance not to look through another persons belongings, Lance has ways of escape so he could probably run away and read it somewhere else.

He knew that Lance was stubborn, maybe sometimes a little too stubborn. 


End file.
